User blog:Willr2d213/Tips to Defeating Roo Morgg
Hi everyone. All of the tips to defeating Roo Morgg where deleted, so I thought that it wold be a good idea to make a blog post about them. To have higher chances of fighting Roo Morgg alone, go online at a time that most people would be offline, such as midnight if possible (suggested times: Weekdays, between 12:00 p.m. - 5:00 a.m. in Overbuild Universe, 8:30 p.m. - 1:00 a.m. in Storm & Exeter Universe) Especially if you're looking for rare items quicker, make sure there is nobody around Roo Morgg. This eliminates the chance of someone else building the anchor and defeating him, causing you to wait for the next time. Note: Joining or creating teams lowers the chance of acquiring a rare item quicker. Note: Make sure you always have at least 20 imagination available and as much backpack space as possible 1. Runs towards Roo Morgg. If he's already there, as you approach him, he will throw a rock or two at you so avoid them. You also want to make him stand up facing the furthest edges of the floating platform he's in (i. e., have the ability to build the anchor outside the range of his ground hits.) Note: If you have a blocking weapon, such as the Elite Sword of Blocking, or the Sentinel's blocking ability, use it for faster defeats! You can do this by getting close to him, which will make him face you and stand up. Also, avoid making him face the quick-build bridge, so that you don't build the bridge instead of the anchor (otherwise, build the quick bridge before he arrives). 2. Once he stopped hitting the ground, go close to him once again. He'll stand up and you quickly move away and build the anchor. Meanwhile, you'll be building the anchor as he hits the ground, without interrupting you, and you'll defeat him before he throws a rock at you. 3. Claim your prizes, and wait for him to arrive again. The Assembly Faction members have an advantage of becoming immune to interruption while quick building (A 5-piece Multi-Item Bonus). This is useful because you can start building the anchor about 2 seconds after it appeared so that Roo Morgg will throw the rock at you but you'll not fall off. You will get damaged in your armour, if you have any, but you'll quickly recover it from the drop. 'Tips in Defeating Roo Morgg With Other Players' (No Teammates) This is the most common scenario because it is hard to play with Roo Morgg with no players around since they are looking for rare items as well. Nevertheless, there are tips to still be the first to always build the anchor. If you're looking for rares quicker, do not 'join/create a team. It all comes down to who's quicker in pressing the "Shift" button. In order to get a higher chance of building the anchor, make sure you're directly in front of Roo Morgg, outside its ground-hitting range, but as close as possible to it. Right when he makes the third hit, press Shift and keep it pressed, regardless if you fall off. Usually by the time he throws a rock at you, the anchor will fall on him as well. You'd have to build the bouncer if not already built, come back up and collect your prizes. UPDATE: Lego Universe recently updated that when a player falls off the platform while building the anchor and an enemy attacks, the anchor will be lost, except for Assembly members that have the Immune To Interruption While Quick Building 5 piece gear bonus. You can choose the side you want him to face for the most part, as long as you're the closest player to him. By standing in the middle a little closer to one side (before he arrives again) will make face him face that closer side. The widest side is the side with the quick build bridge. To avoid building the bridge instead of anchor, build the bridge right before he arrives but not right after he's defeated (If you build the bridge right after he is defeated, the bridge is going to break right about when he arrives, having the chance of you building the bridge instead of the anchor). Note: Do not use any blocking weapons because someone who's quick will build the anchor before you do. The Engineer's Turret Trick There are a few Assembly Engineers who are clever and use the Turret Trick. ''The Turret Trick is usually used when there are other non-teammates players around and he has a blocking weapon or shield, usually the Elite Sword of Blocking. '''The Turret Trick is when an Engineer deploys his turret quick build in front of the ape right before the ape hits the ground but purposely does not build it. This is so that other players will build the turret instead of the anchor, causing them not to be the first to build the anchor. What the Engineer does is he gets very close to the ape before the ape hits the ground, puts the turret quick build right in front of the ape, uses his blocking ability, and waits for the third hit. Meanwhile, while players are building the turret, the Engineer will be building the anchor. However some players may consider this trick "dirty" and you may get reported for using this trick. Use at your own risk. There are a few ways to overcome this problem. If you do not have any blocking shields or weapons: Make the ape face the bridge quick build side of the platform, which is the widest. Most importantly, make sure the quick build bridge is built right before the ape arrives and not right after he's defeated. Stay away from the turret quick build as far as possible but as close as possible to the ape's facing direction as well as the anchor so that the Shift button will appear on the anchor instead. It works best on the quick build bridge side due to its width and you'll be able to build the anchor from the side (However, don't go too much on the ape's sides; try to stay in front of it as much as you can) Try building the turret as quickly as possible which may sometimes work, or have someone else do it while the ape hits the ground. Sometimes the Engineer will block someone's building of the anchor by using the blocking ability directly in front of the person building the anchor and magnitizing the ape, sometimes causing the person building the anchor to fail completing the anchor, and then defeating the ape with weapons, and turrets, etc. 'Assembly Summoners' For those who are in the Assembly and do not have a blocking shield or weapon, you may use some of the Summoner's abilities to help (Rank three is recommended for best results).'' You can use these abilities like blocking weapons. Bulper, the red, small bull-looking creature, however, is not strong enough to resist all three ground hits from Roo Morgg, Bulper 3 (Rank Three) and/or more attacks. 'Thwok' Available from Rank 2 and 3 Summoner Orbs, Thwok is a perfect blocking defense. Especially Thwok 2 (Rank three), it does not die even if Roo Morgg hits the ground three times and throw rocks at Thwok (assuming Thwok's life meter is nearly or is full). Therefore, summoning Thwok before the ape at about the center of the platform, and closer to one edge, will cause the ape to attack Thwok instead, since Thwok is the closest. Keep in mind, however, that Roo Morgg will sometimes throw rocks at players, regardless if Thwok is present. Therefore, it is best if you summon Thwok to always wait behind him, so that Roo Morgg will throw the rock at Thwok and not interrupting you. Thwok will make a few attacks on Roo Morgg, but not making much damage. 'Scratch''' One of the strongest abilities in the Assembly, Scratch is a powerful, blue creature that attacks enemies around its attack range. Unlike the Engineer's Personal Fortress, Scratch does not have a life meter, meaning it does not "die" or get damaged because an enemy attacked. This is very useful because this serves as an impervious shield until it stops. If you're going to use Scratch, make sure Roo Morgg will face you to save time (otherwise run quickly in front of Roo Morgg). You do this by standing in the center, making Roo Morgg face that player, and whichever edge you're closer to. Summon Scratch as soon as Roo Morgg appears or a little before (not too early either so that Scratch doesn't stop before you're finished building the anchor and getting interruped by Roo Morgg). Although Scratch's attacks won't really matter, the shield provided by it will make seem like Roo Morgg isn't doing anything at all! Most importantly, remember to count the times Roo Morgg hit the ground, so that right on the third hit you'll be able to build the anchor before the other players, while Scratch is protecting you.http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/2/28/Roo_Morgg_Vs_Scratch.pngRoo Morgg Vs Scratch Keep in mind that you can only use Scratch for every 2-3 apes, since it takes a couple of minutes for it to be available again. Meanwhile, you can use Thwok before using Scratch again. Addinationally, summoning Scratch requires 10 imagination, making 27 imagination the lowest you can have (20 for the anchor, 10 for scratch. It is 27 at least for Assembly members because 3 imagination is restored if reached 0). So make sure you always have something to restore your imagination back, preferrably items like Dancin' Hat, Egyptian Headdress, musical instruments, or potions. If you do have any blocking shields or weapons: If the Engineer tends to put his turret quick build out, go in front of the ape as close as possible and block the ground hits. In the third hit, the shield will automatically disappear since it held most of the damage, and you'll build the anchor if you're quicker than the Engineer. If there are no deployed Turret quick builds but there are players blocking with their weapons anyway, do not block as well so that you can build the anchor before them. Regarding the Engineer's Turret Trick, working in teams is best against the trick. Plan with your teammates in the Team Chat, for example, about building the turret while so-and-so builds the anchor. Category:Blog posts